lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Party 2014 (episode)
Summer Party 2014 is the second episode of the third season of LPS: Popular(only fan made). Synopsis Summer is here! No more school, the Fashion 5, Brooke, Savannah, Naomi, and a new girl for next year is coming to a party that the Fashion 5 are making. They invited all their friends and almost everyone! Tom is also back and everyone is excited. Although, this party won't end well. Characters Canon Characters Savannah Reed Brooklyn Hayes Genevieve Ryan Rachel Rivera Angelina Davis Alicia Hamilton Sage Bond Tom Dawson Violette Malcolm Fandom Characters Cecilia Ramírez Naomi Augustine Perry Sunray Kat Meyers Addie Tucker Soleil Marivosa Fionna Destiny James Codney Hillary Augustine Sarah Augustine Shadow Luna Shade Luna Jeremy Brown Choco Brown Len Pond Aiden Hopkins Stacia Kelly Ginger Tolipan Transcript PERRY'S HOUSE Perry: What should I wear for the Summer Prom Cecy? Cecilia: I don't know, it's complacated. They are all good. Kat: Addie, who are you going with to the party? Addie: Um... the one and only Aiden Hopkins, duh. Perry: I am going with LEN! He finnaly asked me. Cecy: I heard a roumor about Naomi.... Soleil: What is it? Cecy: Naomi might be going to the prom with someone. All: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! Cecy: I know, it's weird. Perry: That is hard to belive. Kat: She would NEVER go with ANYONE! Addie: Hmph.... Soleil: What's wrong Addie? Addie: Nothing..... Cecy: Are you sure? Addie: I'm fine...just fine... (theme song) BROOKE'S HOUSE Brooke: What should I wear guys? Rachel: Hmershjmy, m6, hyri. Brooke: Oh mah dawg? Alicia: Da heck u sayin girl. Rachel: Tvb gyhfg ksdhsdih, fhewiuh dwhiuahsf najwisdhai. Alicia: WAAAAAT???? Brooke: Dat's pretty insane.... Rachel: Gijrwphfidhoiu dwuahduw... Rachel: TOFU! Naomi: Eww... Rachel: ! WHAAAAAAAAAAT. Brooke: Finnaly speaking English. Rachel: ... All: Hm? Rachel: Sérieusement les gars? Je parlais une autre langue. Son appelé Rachel Langue ... Alors avez-vous entendu dire que les gars? Brooke: ENGLISH PLEASE.. Rachel: I was speaking French. But I was saying.... Rachel: Seriously guys? I was speaking another language. Its called Rachel's Language... So did you guys hear that? Brooke: Yeah.... Alicia: OH! I can speak a language that no one can figure out! Rachel: Prove it. Alicia: Sawubona, mina am Alicia Hamilton. I am a Chihuahua nge sengqondo! Akekho umuntu ukuthola ukuthi ngalokhu engikushoyo .... Rachel: Wat? Brooke: LOL. That was Zulu. Alicia: OH COME ON! Alicia: I was saying: Hi, I am Alicia Hamilton. I am a chihuahua with attitude! No one will figure out what I am saying.... Naomi: Ok who likes chocolate? I DO! Alicia: Ooh. MEE! Naomi: I have a secret everyone, until the party.... All: What is it? Naomi: I am going with James to the party. Brooke: Woohoo! Good for you Naomi! Rachel: Good job! Alicia: Goodie jobzie! Naomi: Let's get ready! All: Yeah!! BEFORE PROM AT SCHOOL Perry: I can't WAIT!!! Kat: Too bad I'm going with no guy.... Cecy: Ohh! there is Jeremy! Gotta go! Addie: Lets go, Aiden. Aiden: OK. Brooke: Let's go Malcolm! Malcolm: OK. Savannah: I am sooooo happy! Sage: Let's go, Savannah. Rachel: Alicia, i'm nervous... Alicia: Why? Rachel: I don't have a date... Alicia: Well neither do I. Rachel: I though you had a boyfriend? Alicia: We broke up. Now let's go! Addie: Are you coming Purry? Perry: Not yet, i'm waiting for Naomi. Addie: You really gotta stop that Perry, get it overwith. She is so stupid, she isn't our friend anymore. She left and now she is an enemy. Why do you still like her as a friend? You goytta care about your reputaion.. Perry: Because FRIENDSHIP is more importaint then POPULARITY. Addie: No... Perry: Friendship is waaay more importaint, now go away. Addie: Fine.. Naomi: Let's go James. James: I really need the washroom first..... brb.. *James goes to the Washroom* Perry: Naomi! Your here! *Perry hugs Naomi* Naomi: Wow there, get a hold of yourself. Perry: Sorry. *Wimpers* Naomi: Ok, Perry, I know whats going on, that is your depression wimper. What's going on. Perry: Ok, i'll tell you. Naomi: What is it then. Perry: I'ts about Addie not liking our friendship. Naomi: Perry, you don't need to listen to what she says. Perry: I know, but it seems hard. Naomi: Perry, you know I will always be there for you, if you need help you can just ask me. Perry: Yeah, we should probably go to prom now, both our dates are here. Naomi: Okay! *Perry and Naomi with their dates go to the prom room* AT GYM/PROM Ginger: What's that? Rachel: I keep having a flashback of a certain thing. Tom: Let's go Violette. Violette: I seem to like this "California" place. But let's go anyway. Angel: I guess I am going alone, well, maybe I can get a guy.. Nah. Addie: Cecy, are you still Naomi's friend? Cecy: Why do you keep facinating about Naomi's "Badness". She may not be a best friend, but we are stil friends! Addie: Because, I hate her, why does she even go to this school. She should kill herself! Cecy: Don't say that! Addie: I don't care. I ahte her, and thats that. Addie: Now please get away from me! *punches Cecy in arm* Cecy: Ow! *runs off crying* Kat: So, Perry. Perry: Yah? Kat: Are you exited to go to Addie's party next week, she invited EVERYONE! Perry: Sort of.. Kat: Sort of? Why? Perry: I know why she is throwing the party, to get popularity and ruin or even kill Naomi. Kat: *gasp* Really!? Perry: Yeah, but don't tell her I told you, and don't tell anyone else. Or else she'll kill me! Kat: *does the "lips are sealed" thing* Lips are sealed! I won't tell anyone. Perry: Good. Addie: Okay, I gotta do this. *Addie punches Naomi in back while she is drinking* Naomi: What the- *Glass falls on Naomi from the glass of punch* Naomi: ...Gr... *Naomi gets up with reddish eyes* Addie: Oops! Sorry. *giggles a bit* *Naomi punches Addie in the face, knocking her out* Cecy, Kat, and Soleil: OH MAH GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY ADDIE?! Addie: *waking up* How dare you Naomi... Cecy: Why did you do that Naomi! Naomi: Self defense. Cecy: Makes se- *Addie slaps Cecy and pushes her into Naomi and they slam onto a wall* Naomi: *Gets up* Addie! Stop it! Addie: No! *Perry punches Addie in head*\ Perry: SSTTOOOOOOOPPP!!!!! *Everyone looks at Perry* Perry: Addie, stop it. Your not making anything better. Addie: Oh? I'm making things better. Perry: *slaps Addie in face* WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!! Addie: Leave? Leave what...? *Innocent look on face* Perry: I'm not falling for that. You leave the party. Addie: Fine. *Addie leaves the party, crying out the door* Perry: Everyone continue! *Everyone keeps dancing* Addie: I will get my revenge, somehow... *Addie walks away ot her house. ADDIE'S HOUSE Addie: Ugh, this situation is getting ahead of me! I need to apologize. Addie: Wait, no...populatiry is more importaint... Addie: I need to stop... Addie: No...I will get my revenge... THE END Category:Specials Category:Seasonal Category:Episodes